1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a release system and, more particularly, to a quick release system for a telescoping device and, most particularly, to a quick release system for a telescoping support jack that is used to support one end of a heavy duty trailer.
2. Background Information
Lowboy trailers, for example, are used to move heavy equipment, as well as other heavy loads. The lowboy trailer has one or more rear axles with wheels thereon, with the axle(s) attached to the rear end of the trailer. The bed of the trailer extends forward, with an elevated section having a connecting device used for attachment to a towing vehicle. One feature of the trailer is the ability to be disconnected from the towing vehicle at any desired time. In order to disconnect the trailer from the vehicle, there is provided a pair of supports that attach to the underside of the elevated section having the connecting device. The supports are preferably telescoping in structure so they can be shortened and out of the way when the trailer is connected to a vehicle, and lengthened to contact a support surface when the vehicle is disconnected from the trailer. The telescoping supports also are used on a wide variety of heavy duty trailers to provide support and stability with the trailer at rest, even with the heavy duty trailer attached to a vehicle.
The telescoping supports have multiple nested sections and a locking mechanism that is spring loaded, and can lock the multiple nested sections at any desired length. The spring loaded locking mechanism is unlocked by hand and then the locking mechanism is reengaged to lock the support at the desired level. The spring loaded mechanism requires a heavy duty spring to ensure that the telescoping sections are held in place during travel as well as when the supports are extended to support the attached end of the trailer. The locking and unlocking of the mechanism require significant force and these operations are often time consuming, particularly should the spring mechanism become sticky.
Applicants have devised a quick release mechanism that is useful for quick and easy unlocking of the spring-biased mechanism used with the telescoping support. The invention is an unobvious improvement in the existing technology.